Episode 9203 (7th July 2017)
Plot Johnny confesses to Jenny that he was diagnosed a month ago. Jenny is upset that he didn't tell her and resumes her date with Matthew Singh. Sarah lets Mary know about Nathan's case being dropped. Bethany blames herself for not giving the police enough to go on. Tracy is curious what idiot agreed to be Adam's guarantor. Todd hears she's renting out the flat once Peter and Toyah moves out and arranges a viewing. Dev has to pick up the twins from a sleepover, leaving Erica to entertain Kevin. Liz encourages Johnny to explain to Jenny why he kept the truth from her and let her make up her own mind. Aidan is too embarrassed to drive a pink car and accuses Eva of abusing his trust, causing Eva to remind him that partners are meant to share everything including money. Anna admits to Rosie that she feels dowdy next to Erica due to the accident. Jenny spends her date thinking about Johnny. Matthew sees how bored she is and thinks she's using him to make Johnny jealous. She attempts to leave again, causing an angry Matthew to grab her by the arm. Johnny enters the bistro as he does so and thumps him. Singh breaks his firm's contract with Underworld before withdrawing. Jenny doesn't know whether to forgive Johnny as he hurt her so badly. Aidan proves that he trusts Eva by setting up a joint credit card for her. Jenny takes Johnny back; in sickness and in health. Tracy shows Todd and Billy around the flat. Rosie makes up a mood board of fashion ideas to lift Anna's spirits. Anna is angry with herself for letting Kevin down and vows to make it up to him. Kevin complains to Erica that he has to walk on eggshells around Anna all the time. Erica leans in for a kiss, which Kevin reciprocates. Dev returns with Aadi and Asha before they can take it any further. Jenny and Johnny announce their reconciliation in the Rovers. Jenny wonders if she's done the right thing when Kate reminds her that Johnny could need full time care one day. Sarah hasn't given up the battle against Nathan and decides to ask the 'friendly police officer' Neil Clifton to dig deeper. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny flies into a rage when he spots Jenny and Matthew at The Bistro; Sarah hopes a word with Neil will help Bethany, unaware he's working for Nathan. Erica and Kevin are tempted when left alone at Dev's; and Eva and Leanne plan to bleed Aidan dry via a joint credit card. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,970,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes